


It Was Something He Ate.

by Paper__Kid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AND ITS LIKE THE MAIN ONE, Author Projecting Onto Everyone, Comfort, Comfort fic, Eating Disorders, Frank Iero Has An Eating Disorder, Gerard Way Has An Eating Disorder, Gerard Way Uses They/Them Pronouns, I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT FRANK ALSO HAS AN EATING DISORDER, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Relapsing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Subtly Trans Character, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, but its really really subtle and only mentioned in passing, dont come for me for that I just am coping by projecting, eating disorder relapse, gerard with dd hair but healthy eating habits, gerards eating disorder is on the side, i dont mean dd gerard in ref to his actual ed, i just think dd gerard's hair is neat, i just think prorev era frank's hair is neat, if you squint really hard and project, im picturing dd gerard and prorev frank tbh in case you are wondering, listen to me im just really sick right now and im sad and im projecting, looks wise not age wise dear lord, prorev frank but also healthy i just like thair hair please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid
Summary: Frank ate something bad and wakes up his signif in the middle of the night, seeking comfort on the bathroom floor.Warning for frank having a mentioned eating disorder and kinda/sorta relapsing????this is entirely another comfort fic for myself. completely self indulgent and projecting onto them.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 34





	It Was Something He Ate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please don't read if you are going to be triggered by an eating disorder relapse, because that is in this fic. :( i love yall and i dont wanna see anyone hurt. <3

Frank sat with his head against the side of the toilet, tears streaming down his face as sobs wracked his body. Why did he have to get sick so easily? Why did his brain have to make everything about it worse? Why couldn’t he be normal? He didn’t voice any of these out loud as he sat on the cold bathroom floor, his significant other rubbing his back underneath the hoodie. 

“I’m sorry,” he choked out, tilting his head to the side to look at Gerard, tears still falling into the water below. 

“Shh, Frankie there’s nothing to be sorry for,” Gerard reached forward and brushed his hair to the side, making sure not to let any fall from the small ponytail they had helped Frank put it in when they had first sat down. Frank let out a little whimper from the back of his throat that he didn’t even feel was coming, and leaned into Gerard’s cool touch. He was visibly shaking- shivering almost- but he was also burning up. His skin was hot to the touch and slick with sweat- Gerard’s brow creased with worry. 

“Frankie this really doesn’t look good-”

“Gee, please,” he bit out, “please- I promise I’m okay. I just need to throw up.” The problem being that he couldn’t. No matter what he did, he could not get his body to throw up. Gerard let out a breath and sat back against the cabinet next to the toilet, keeping their hand running up and down Frank’s spine. 

“Okay,” they whispered, worry clear in their voice. Frank felt terrible that they were here stuck with him on the floor instead of sleeping- he knew they had a final due this week. Frank also felt terrible about what he knew he had to do in order to throw up. 

“Gee- I’m gonna need you to trust me for a sec,” he whispered, picking his head up and supporting his forehead with one shaking hand, the other coming to rest on the toilet seat. 

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that,” Gerard responded, their hand coming to a stop on Frank’s back. 

Frank sighed, “I’m gonna make myself throw up, okay?” He looked at them, looking for any sign they were gonna stop him, but they only looked extremely concerned. “If you need to step out-”

“I’m not leaving you alone right now,” Gerard interrupted, their hand coming up to rest on the side of Frank’s head. 

“I don’t want you to-”

“Frank,” they paused, “I’m staying. I’m fine.” Gerard laced their fingers through Frank’s bangs, accidentally knocking a few strands loose from his ponytail. “Here let me…” their hands made quick work of letting down and redoing Frank’s hair. Frank let his eyes slide closed as they worked, relishing in the nice warm touch of his significant other for a moment, delaying the inevitable. When Gerard was finished, they both sighed at the same time. 

“You ready?” Frank asked, looking up at them. 

“Are you?” Gerard murmured, their hand going back to rubbing under the hoodie on Frank’s back. Frank shrugged then faced the bowl again. 

It was now or never, honestly. 

With a deep breath, he shoved his fingers down his throat like he had done a million times as a kid so that he would get over being sick faster- which never worked- and had just developed into something worse. As Frank puked his guts out, crying loudly, Gerard closed their eyes and rubbed as soothing circles on his back as possible- they wished there was more they could do. Frank coughed twice, then collapsed into Gerard. They gathered him up in their arms and shushed him, whispering comforting words to him as he cried. They reached up and flushed the toilet, and then reached over and grabbed the waiting cup of water and pressed it into their boyfriend’s hands. 

“Please,” Gerard whispered, “rinse your mouth out, darling.” Their partner took the plastic green cup with shaking hands and brought it to his lips, swishing it around. Gerard helped him lean up so he could spit it into the toilet, and then flushed it again. The two sat on the bathroom floor for a while, Gerard humming a soothing tune while Frank calmed his breathing. Eventually, Gerard had to admit that their legs were asleep under Frank. 

“Mmm,” Frank hummed as he was shuffled lightly, and then gently propped against the wall next to him. 

“We should go back to bed, sweetheart,” Gerard murmured, stroking a finger along Frank’s cheek, “are you going to be alright?”

Frank cracked an eye open, seeing how worried his partner looked, “y-yeah,” he rasped out, coughing slightly from the scratchiness of his voice post-crying. Gerard looked unconvinced, but relented nonetheless. 

“Then let's head back to bed,” Gerard stood up, then slowly helped Frank up. They led them both slowly down the short hallway, and then helped Frank into a new, less sweaty hoodie, and tucked him under the blankets. Gerard moved around for a moment, pulling their hair out of a ponytail that Frank honestly doesn’t remember them putting it in, and then reaching over to pull Frank’s out gently. As they crawled under the covers finally, Frank shifted closer- a wordless signal that he wished to be held, and Gerard responded. Frank sighed against their chest, still shaking and his head spinning, but feeling infinitely better already. 

“Goodnight,” Gerard whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Frank’s head.

“I love you,” Frank whispered back, curling deeper into his partner’s chest. He was fast asleep by the time Gerard murmured their response- and then they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far i love you so much and i genuinely hope you are doing okay- if you wanna be friends you can always follow me on twitter and message me @living_ona_star <3
> 
> Have a good day/night!! <333


End file.
